Duo's Roller-blades
by TatraMegami
Summary: What happens when Duo plays to much video games and forms a roller blading gang? Read and find out


NOTE: I don't own Gundam Wing.   
  


Duo's Roller-blades   
  
  
  


Duo had been playing Jet Set Radio for SEGA Dreamcast all morning. Wufei was able to get him off at 1:00 though, he only had to threaten to cut off Duo's braid twice and get his sword out. 

Duo left the house muttering about not having a big enough turn. Just then he had an idea. Duo went to a toy store and picked out a pair of roller-blades. He bought the roller-blades and headed back to the Winner mansion.   
  


When Duo got back he put the roller-blades on and went out to the garage. He went over to a shelf at the back of the garage and took several spray-paint cans off the shelf. 

Then Duo skated up to Heero's room. 

Duo went into Heero's room, Heero was in Quatre's lab, and took one of Heero's gun holders. He put the gun holder on and put a paint can in it. 

"It works!" Duo whispered excitedly to himself. 

Duo put on as many gun holders as he could and put paint cans in them. Then he went downstairs.   
  


Duo skated into the dinning room and then into the kitchen (the kitchen and dinning room were connected). Duo skated around the kitchen table and went out through the dinning room. 

Duo went up the stairs and jumped onto the railing. He grinded down the railing, scratching the wood, and went into the parlor, as Quatre called it. Duo skated beside the wall until he had gathered enough speed. Then he jumped up and skidded across the wall, knocking off all the paintings that was hung there.   
  


After he knocked off all the paintings in the parlor, and scratched most of the walls, Duo went back to the garage and started rearranging it. 

He moved most of the junk, and then got the giant speakers that were in the rec room. He hooked a radio up to the speakers and turned the radio on so that it was blasting music, only it was the news. 

"How did it get turned to the news?" Duo asked himself. 

Duo shrugged and turned the station over to the all music station that he had found earlier. 

"Duo! Turn that music down!" Quatre yelled from out side the garage door. 

Duo didn't hear him. Quatre went back up to his room and got earplugs, then he went back downstairs and opened the garage door. 

Duo was singing to himself as he continued to rearrange the garage. 

Quatre marched over to the radio and turned it off. 

"Hey! I was listening to that!" Duo yelled. 

"It was too loud, would you rather Heero coming down here and shooting the radio?" Quatre asked. 

"I would get a new radio if he does that," Duo said. 

"What are you doing down here?" Quatre asked. 

"I'm making a gang, and who ever comes in the garage is in it, so you're my second gang member! We have to get you some roller-blades though," Duo said as he looked at Quatre's feet. 

Duo went over the garage door and locked it. Then he dragged a protesting Quatre over to the toy store. 

They bought Quatre purple skates. Next they went to a hardware store and bought some more spray-paint, then they went back to the garage. 

"What do we need spray-paint for?" Quatre asked. 

"'cause we're a gang," Duo said. 

Just then Trowa knocked on the garage door. 

"Duo pranced over to the door and unlocked it. 

"Come in!" Duo called. 

"Trowa opened the door and stepped in. 

"Got another gang member!" Duo yelled. 

"Gang member?" Trowa asked, confused. 

"I formed a gang! Who ever steps into the garage joins! Now you have to go and by your self some roller-blade!" Duo said as he shoved Trowa out onto the street. 

Trowa went over to the front door and let himself in. 

Duo was suiting up Quatre. He put gun holders all over Quatre and gave him spray-paint. 

"Now, here's what are graffiti looks like," Duo said, holding up a piece of paper with a question mark on it. 

"We're doing graffiti?" Quatre asked. 

"Yup, just like on Jet Set Radio," Duo said happily.   
  


Duo dragged Quatre out of the garage and over to a blank wall. 

"Now do some graffiti, just like the one on the paper," Duo said. 

"Quatre made on line and then stopped. 

"What's wrong?" Duo asked. 

"I just don't feel right," Quatre confessed. 

"Here, I'll show you how you do it," Duo said as he started spraying. 

Just then they heard police sirens. 

"Quick! Back to the garage!" Duo shouted. 

The skated back to the garage. Duo turned the radio on and started dancing. 

"What are you doing!" Quatre asked. 

"Dancing, they always do that on Jet Set Radio," Duo replied.   
  


Meanwhile the police pulled up to the mansion and knocked on the front door. Wufei answered. 

"Yes?" Wufei asked. 

"There are kids running lose doing graffiti on walls, and one of them is Quatre R. Winner," The police man said. 

"Oh, how many are there?" Wufei asked. 

"Two of them," the police man replied. 

"Duo and Quatre, I know them. I know where they are, come with me," Wufei said as he took the police officer over to the garage door. 

Wufei opened the door. The officer flinched because the music was so loud. The officer looked at Wufei, who was walking over to the radio and wondered how he could bare the noise. 

Wufei turned of the radio and took out his earplugs. 

"Hey! How did you find us!" Duo yelled. 

"One: we knew that one of the kids was Quatre R. Winner. And two: we heard you music. Now, you are under arrest, anything you say can, and will be used against you," the police officer said. 

"Pooh, on the video game they never got caught," Duo muttered. 

"Come with me," the police man said. 

They took Duo and Quatre over to the police station. 

"I'll let you off easy. You only have to repaint the wall that you did graffiti on," the police man said. 

"All right," Duo said. 

They went over to the wall and started painting.   
  


"What do you have to say for yourself?" Wufei asked. 

"I shouldn't do graffiti," Duo said. 

"Exactly. No video games for a month," Wufei said. 

"Oh man," Duo moaned.   
  


THE END 


End file.
